


[Cover Art] for "The Moonlight and the Frost" by CatlinFairchild

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Moonlight and the Frost" by CatlinFairchild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Moonlight and the Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998777) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



Picasa Web Albums is gone and I'm having to move over to Flikr to host my photos. Let's see if it allows me to post cover art here as well (a serendipitous double exposure of a nearly full moon and an interesting frosty texture I found on the net).

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/28584727293/in/album-72157670248711466/)


End file.
